


Overseas

by sakaeamara



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakaeamara/pseuds/sakaeamara
Summary: Hello this is another one I hope you like...by the way i don't think the title has any thing to do with the story idk y i named it that...anyway open up. This is from my Fiction press account; User name: AmaraSakae don't be alarmed.





	Overseas

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hey y'all im back. And i hope you are having a pleasant day because i have planned to make it better. Yes friends it's another story. This is not much different from the others i have written except it has a lighter note to it and it barely has any sort of direct conversation, so it's like the musings of a student . This is purely fiction so if you find anything inaccurate or mixed up don't be alarmed (i made up some of the scenery). Also if you see any errors that i have happened to miss please notify me, thank you for choosing this story .  
> And without further ado…  
> Enjoy!!!

It's Thursday, the marigold morning sun shone through the dove grey blanket of clouds, as if it were a helicopter searching for its victims through the dark of the night. The sounds of various birds spreading around the area like surround sound, or a choir vocalizing in a theater. I woke up to this sound ,it put a little smile on my face. After basking in it a little longer, I got up to get ready for a new school day.  
Rocking myself onto my feet I made my way toward my bathroom. Freshly bathed and in new cloths, I headed to the kitchen. I met my mum down there, she was placing the last pancake on a serving dish. We live alone together in a medium sized flat in a good neighbourhood, I kiss her good morning and took a seat. Breakfast flew by quickly and before i knew it i was on the bus and at the entrance of the enormous school that was previously a mansion but was alternated into a middle school as instructed by the previous owner after it was donated to the state. The first bell rang notifying students that it was time to get to class. I hurried in, making it to class before the first and second warning bells sounded. It was a small but spacious classroom, decorated with maps, charts and old decorations from previous holidays.  
Halfway full of students the homeroom teacher walked in trying to settle down the majority of the congregation as the noise level grew. Finally when the class was full to it's capacity and the students were seated our morning session begun. Mrs. Porrua; also our English teacher, who was a tall middle aged woman that wore glasses so old that if you happened to lay your hands on it would turn to dust and clothes that a bitter old woman would wear. She has a very short temper which means she doesn't tolerate any sort of "tomfoolery" as she would say. She commanded compliance with her presence, and some children respected her for that because she can be just as nice.  
She came bearing good news, it was our school's annual overseas field trip. Every year the school's benefactors would arrange a creative writing competition were whichever class has the most excellent and various entries would win a trip to anywhere in the world that was chosen. She told us that our class won and was going on an outing to a well known art museum in the forest of France. Excited was understatement that was spread throughout the room. Students jumped out of their seat, there were whoops and hurrahs everywhere, some very brave person threw papers in air for a good few seconds there was a complete uproar. We were silence immediately and the role was taken, and permission slips were given out for the upcoming trip and then we were released to our other classes.  
The rest of the day went by without anything else agitative happening. The whole bus ride seems like it lasted years, I turned to the window to rid myself of the anticipation. The houses passed by in a motion where you could distinguish outlines and different colored roofs as though it were a kaleidoscope. I turned my gaze to the sky and admired the different shapes of clouds that have the afternoon sunlight peaking out to cast shadows on the bus seats, traced them with my eyes. I had to hold back a laugh at some that passed over children, it sort of changed their silhouette. The vehicle came to a stop; I briskly walked to the front, said my goodbyes to the bus driver and jumped off.  
The brisk walk continued until I reached the house, I barely stopped to greet the neighbours. I entered the home expecting to be greeted, but she didn't seem to have been home; I figured she got delayed a bit. I went over to my bedroom, the door was still open from this morning; I just stood in the doorway a while. I observed the walls need to be repainted. It used to be a nice rendition of lilac, so much so you could practically smell the flower just by looking at it. Now it took on the properties old paint on a bench would; you could see the older paint peeking out. The faded walls drew attention the shelves and closet door, which were painted white and have gotten a bit dingy, that held little nick-nacks i collected over the years from birthdays and my own leisure. The bed,dresser and desk stood out the most only because it was a recent buy and it's cherry wood complexion. I like it at first because it looked a little vintage, I just might add it to the requests I have for the month.  
Walking in i dropped my bag to the foot of the bed(didn't have any homework thankyou study hall) , kicked off my shoes and dropped back first tucking my arms under my head and stared at the ceiling. I didn't even realise I fell asleep until my mother touched my forehead. She said "I could have sworn you were in a coma", she almost called the paramedics. Sometimes I wonder if she worries that much or she's just trying to get me to laugh; I love her.  
She told me dinner was ready and I should head to the dinning room after i have freshened up. We sat around the table ate the delicious dinner she made; lemon chicken stir fry and for bread budding with a dab of ice cream. Our conversation was light and then the permission slip came up. At first she was skeptical; sending her daughter half-way across the country for half a week didn't appeal to her one bit. It took a lot of convincing (read dropping on my knees and grabbing on to her leg) and promising to stay updated on social media, She agreed (didn't I say I love her). Of course I gave her the tightest hug and dossions of kisses, before running up stairs to start packing, the trip was in two days but i didn't want to forget anything, I finished early so i went to sleep.  
The day of the trip arrived and it could have come any sooner, my mum and I were driving to school together; she wanted to see me off. Pulling up to school we saw they entire front packed with students and parents with the same intention. The committee was using the school buses to transport us to the airport. The car came to a stop I got out and headed for my bags, my mother followed. We hugged and she kissed my forehead and said "see you later" to each other and I was off. I took a back seat as well as many others and peered out until they weren't visible anymore.  
The drive to the airport was uneventful except for the little singing match here and there students would have. A few minutes away from the airport i sent my mother a video I made of the area outside and added a commentary of how far we are. I did make one in the airport or the plane because we were asked to turn off our phones or electrical devices. So my trip over to France was filled with power naps, snack breaks and staring out of windows, so yeah I was bored.  
The ride over to the hotel was charming. First we passed through the countryside; we saw farmers tending to their vineyards and shepherds herding their sheep ( by the way we were stuck in the middle of it for at least ten minutes, I sent my mum a small video). Then we went through medium sized residential areas; the houses spread out very well giving people big yards (they were like mini-mansions). And finally reached the city, it was a little cramped if you might say. The restaurant's table and chairs spread out partially in the streets, Vendors shouted out prices of produce and souvenirs, some people were even leaning out their windows to hang out laundry ( filmed it all). It was all so fascinating.  
Our transport took us to the hotel we were staying in, we filed out. The chaperones paired us off and sent us to our rooms telling us we could do what we wanted for the rest of the evening, after telling us to be ready early for the shuttle that would take us to the museum. As i got to my room I decide to update my video logs before going to sleep.  
The next morning I sent a greeting text to my mother, and started a small conversation that lasted a while before I ended it to finish getting ready for departure. Soon everyone was packed into the shuttle and heading off to the museum. This museum was in the forest to the east side of the city.  
The path to it was a hiking trail lined with stones that glittered like the first stars you see before nightfall completely forms. The trees leaves and branches formed emerald arches littered with little splashes of color signaling the beginnings of autumn( I took a picture of the beauty) There was a little hill coming to the end of it, at the top there was a tour guide waiting. The museum itself was placed within a small clearing, from the outside it looked to be a small coliseum with a roof. He showed us to the entrance and the wonder began. Inside gave the appearance of an ancient palace, everything from the pillars to the ceiling were professionally hand crafted (flashed this too). The guide informed us that the building took ten years and four hundred men to be completed, and originally meant for a palace but was abandoned to the state. Everyone, especially me, gaped in awe.  
Leaving the lobby, we went to the first department; portrayal where it has mostly has famous self portraits, landscapes and seascapes; one such being "the Mona Lisa". The next part was the sculptures exhibited. The entrance to the room had doors that were carved similar to the Queen of England's bedroom doors. Inside there were greek and french figurines that stood tall making a path to the other side of the room; one such sculpture being "the Thinker".  
At the other side of the room, there was another set of doors, a mirror image of the first set.  
Behind them was a hallway that lead to an opened room that held random artifacts like suits of armor and weapons. There was a description on a stand that explained the use of each and who was perceived to own them. After this compartment was explored we were lead back out the room through the same door, and to the other side of the hallway to a similar room. This room held musical instruments that were left behind and displayed who owned them. There were double doors to the other side of the room.  
Outside to the left of our view, there was a hall that lead to the lunchroom and gift shop, but wasn't just any-old-hallway. The hallway displayed a variety of art from sculptures to sketch art and paintings; the Scream, Blueboy etc (flashed more pictures). The lunch room opened out to a garden, with rose bush sculptures of different animals and a small pond. We were served lunch outside under the sun. The meal they gave us was fit enough for royalty, it contained a fresh salad as an appetizer, seafood medley as a main dish and peach melba with a strawberry sorbet. It was delicious, like Chef Daniel Boulud prepared it himself.  
After that adventure, we were allowed to visit the gift shop. I bought a Mona Lisa mug for my mother and a sketchpad for myself. On our way out I snapped a picture of me in front of the museum for the road and then we were off. The trip back to the hotel was a blur, mostly because I dropped into a food induced coma a couple of minutes into it and only returned to awareness when the bus stopped in front of the hotel. After having another conversation with my mother and socializing with my classmates I headed of to bed.  
The final day of our trip was here and we were allowed to laze about and do what we wanted within the hotel we were staying in until it was time to head back. After the plane ride back I was picked up by my mother. We spoke a lot on the drive back, it ended with me falling asleep. All in all I had a lovely time on my five day vacation, and I hope it could be taken with my mother next time.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Okay peps this is the end and I will tell you this is the longest thing it took me a whole week and most of it was pre-written and the next 15-20% i had to write from scratch so in all that is like over 2000 words . So Yeah i'm tired…. Please review and send me feedback….Byeee


End file.
